Investigation will continue of the glycoprotein which is stimulated by addition of retinol to the incubation medium of corneas from vitamin A-deficient rats, with respect to its chemical nature, particularly with regard to the question of whether it is epithelial or stromal. An experiment wll be undertaken with labeled retinol to determine whether a labeled lipid-linked sugar (retinylglcosyl phosphate) is an intermediate in the stimulation reaction. The labeling of the protein portion of the glycoprotein will be undertaken, with a view later in the year to investigate whether RNA and/or protein synthesis inhibitors would interfere with this stimulation.